Stronger Then Death
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Wizardmon is gone, and Gatomon finally realizes she loves him. Is it too late? Songfic to the Sailor Moon song "My Only Love". Definatly Wizard/Gato. ^_^ R


Stronger then Death  
by WSJ  
  
Hey, my little sister has her own account here now! ^_^ Her authoress name is Feline Fairy. If it isn't to much trouble, could you cruise over and check out her fics? She's gonna be really upset if she doesn't get any reviews. I mean, she cries if I say I don't want to play with her for cryin' out loud!  
  
Anyway, this is a songfic to the song "My Only Love" from the Sailor Moon soundtrack. I'm not much of a moon fan anymore, but I still love the songs! I don't own it or Digimon.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Gatomon gasped, her mouth dropping open in an unprecidented look of horror as Wizardmon leaped in front of her and Kari, blocking Myotismon's attack. The Grizzley Wing hit him square in the chest and he fell backward, his cloak tattering in an instant and his hat flying off. He hit the ground with a thump, and she was by his side in two bounds, Kari right behind her. "Wizardmon!" the little cat yelled, her tears dropping onto his face. Amazingly, he opened his eyes.  
  
Deep in my soul,  
Love so strong,  
It takes control.  
  
The wizard-type Digimon slowly lifted a gloved hand, a hand stained with his own dark red blood. He brushed the tips of his fingers across Gatomon's cheek, leaving small smears of red. His green eyes flickered momentarily, and he pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry..." he said weakly.  
"For what?" she asked.  
He brought his hand up again and flicked a tear out of her eye. "For never telling you how much... How much I love you..." His voice trailed off and his eyes slid closed.  
  
Now we both know,  
The secrets bared,  
The feelings show.  
  
Gatomon's eyes widened and she collapsed on her best friend's chest, sobbing. "Oh please! Wizardmon! Don't leave me! I-I love you too. I always have." But it was too late. Even as she lay there, a battle raging around her, she felt his body disappear from under her, a little at a time, as if he was lowering her gently to the ground in one last gesture of friendship. Raising herself on one paw, she felt Kari's arms around her and her DigiDestined's tears sprinkling her fur. Her lashing tail came in contact with cloth, and she pulled away from Kari to pick up... Wizardmon's hat.  
  
Driven far apart,  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star.  
  
Tai raised his eyebrows as he glanced toward the group's watch-fire and saw the siloettte of the feline Digimon outlined against it. In the week since they'd returned to the Digital World, Gatomon had taken to wearing Wizardmon's hat, or at least folding it into a small pouch Sora had made that she tied around her slender white neck. "What's with Gatomon?" Tai leaned over to Kari and asked. The young girl glanced at her big brother.  
"Her best friend died. Wouldn't you want to remember him?" Tai shrugged. Overhead a star shot across the sky, and only Patamon was close enough to hear Gatomon's whispered request.  
"I wish Wizardmon was still here..."  
  
There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
  
Gatomon gasped as something in the huge room called her name. It had been four years since the Myotismon insident, and the DDs had been called because apparently the TV station where Mr Ishida worked was haunted. She knew that voice... Her paw flew to the pouch she still wore around her neck. "Wizardmon..." As if speaking his name had been a signal, a shadowy form raised up through the floor.   
"Gatomon..."  
She ran toward him. "Wizardmon! Please! Stay here with us! With me..."  
He shook his head. "I... I cannot. I love you Gatomon." He reached his hand out toward her, but his hand passed right through. He flinched and pulled back.  
Gatomon smiled, tears in her eyes, and told him what she had been too late to four years earlier. "I love you too."  
  
You've reached the depest part  
Of the secret in my heart.  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love.  
  
Wizardmon's eyes filled with tears, and one fell. Gatomon caught it on the back of her gloved paw, where it sunk through the cloth. She looked up, and green tear-filled eyes met blue as she pulled the glove off. Gone was the sharp, jagged pink scar Myotismon had inflicted on her, and instead a heart-shaped tatoo with a smaller tear-shaped one inside rested in its place.  
"Wait for me." Gatomon said.  
Wizardmon nodded. "Always."  
  
Even though you're now gone,  
Our love will still live on,  
The feeling is so strong,  
My only love.  
  
There is a legend told in the Digital World. If you are killed in a battle against evil in which you fought for the good and the light, you will be taken to the Gates of Eternity. As you get closer and pass through into Heaven, you will see a caped figure standing next to them, and even though he is invited in, he declines, saying he is waiting for someone. Another version tells that the caped Digimon will judge you, to see if you are worthy and strong enough for another life in the DigiWorld to help his love fight for the light. Still another version says you will meet two figures near the gates; a caped man, and a white cat wearing a wizard's hat.  
  
My only love...  
  
()()()()()  
  
@_@ So sappy... Ugh... Bad caffine... R&R please. 


End file.
